


Hungry

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hobbit Culture & Customs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 霍比特人独特的生存技巧(都是我瞎编的别当真)继续搬旧文
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	Hungry

霍比特人一天能吃七顿饭，他们几乎不能离开食物。不过，当条件实在恶劣的时候，他们的本能也会驱使他们采取一些维持生存的紧急措施。

一场突如其来的大雨让所有人都猝不及防。

他们刚好骑着马进了一片森林，层叠浓密的树冠起到了一定的遮挡作用，但是在暴雨的冲击下，那些叶子也不过就起个几秒钟的缓冲作用而已。瓢泼大雨啪啪地拍打着枝叶，劈头盖脸地浇了人一身，还会顺着较低的树枝直接流进领子里，让人里里外外湿了个通透。地面几乎变成了交错的河床，雨水冲出一条条河道蜿蜒流过，小马踩上去一步一个打滑，马蹄每一次抬起都会带起一团又一团黑乎乎地混杂着烂泥和腐叶的污浊物。比尔博的视线被雨水冲得一片模糊，只能跟着小马的步伐摇摇晃晃，尽力躲开每个溅向他的泥点。

“你就不能想想办法吗巫师大人？”朵力抱怨地说道，将斗篷又拉紧了一点。

“Well，矮人大人，当下大雨的时候，我们只能做一件事，那就是等它停下来。”甘道夫耸了耸肩，表示自己也无能为力。一直注意着他们的对话的比尔博沮丧地撇了撇嘴，伸手撸了一把湿哒哒地贴在脸上的头发。

他讨厌下雨。准确来说，他讨厌下着大雨的时候他毫无防护地待在室外。所有人都穿着他们的斗篷，就连甘道夫至少也有一顶尖帽可以挡雨，而他什么也没有，只有他漂亮的、现在湿的一塌糊涂的三件套。他甚至觉得自己的内裤都开始湿了。为什么他就不能好好地待在他的袋底洞呢？他温暖的，随时都有热水的，淋不到一点雨的袋底洞。比尔博回头看了看家的方向，正好撞上跟在他后面的奇力的眼神。奇力朝他咧嘴笑了起来，他也回了一个疲惫的笑容，然后转回头自暴自弃地趴在马背上。至少停下来吃点东西。如果他不能回到袋底洞，也没有任何挡雨的东西，他必须用食物来平复自己低落的心情，他已经饿了一天了。早餐？天呐，那点东西对一个霍比特人来说甚至撑不过一个小时，而且他们还根本没有吃过午餐。

“好了，我们就在这里过夜。”就在比尔博觉得自己就快要饿死掉的时候，索林的声音像天籁一般响了起来。比尔博一下子精神抖擞起来，手脚利落地下了马，然后把行李拎进他们新找到的这个小山洞，就开始一边拧衣服上的水一边等开饭了。

晚饭还是豆子汤。比尔博没有更多要求，对远征途中的食物你还能有什么期待呢？他将最后一口汤倒进嘴里，一边含着那口温热的液体一点一点地往下咽，一边眼巴巴地看向锅子。庞伯宽容地给他又舀了一碗，还特意给了他两大勺豆子。比尔博很快又吃完了这新的一碗，然后他不满足地舔了舔嘴唇，没有再要。毕竟其他人也还要吃，而霍比特人的旺盛食欲还远不能靠这几碗汤满足。反正只要别饿得太狠就好。

大雨接连不断地又下了几天，索林本来打算在山洞里休整一晚，等第二天雨小点再走，但看这架势这雨还不知道得下到什么时候，他们总不能一直在这里等到雨停，所以停留了一天后，他们接着上路了。波佛把自己斗篷的下半段截下来给了比尔博，好歹能挡住上半身。比尔博给了他一个感激的微笑，但很快又开始沮丧地扯着缰绳。饥饿让他有些焦躁。为了赶路他们把一日三餐缩成了两顿，食物还不是汤就是用面饼泡成的糊糊，天呐他好饿。比尔博攥着胃不住地舔着流到嘴边的雨水，欺骗自己那是美味的肉汤。

到了晚上，情况变得更糟糕了。一匹小马踩上被雨冲得松动的泥土，直直地摔下了山坡，在那上面的诺力只来得及跳下马滚到安全的地方，却没能拉住小马，以及马背上的布袋。那里面装着他们几乎一半的口粮——也就是说，在找到集市前，欧音带着的那半袋豆子就是他们的全部食物了。再将它分为十五份……比尔博又焦躁地舔了舔嘴唇。

即使一省再省，那小半袋豆子还是很快吃完了，但他们还是没有找到集市。好消息是终于不下雨了，坏消息是一场大雨似乎把整个世界的食物都冲走了。昨天奇力射到了一只兔子，大家终于吃上了一点肉，但也就仅此而已了。

比尔博晃了晃脑袋，眼前袋底洞餐桌上的大餐消失了，他又回到了森林里，随着小马的步伐来回晃动着，能看到的除了参天大树就是一些矮灌木。天呐他真的想去啃树皮了。

“当你实在找不到食物的时候，还有一个办法可以暂时缓解饥饿……”母亲的声音在他脑海里响起，但比尔博晃了晃脑袋把那个念头甩了出去。肯定能找到食物的。肯定……

大概是晃头的动作太过剧烈，比尔博把自己从马背上甩了下来。或者说，他把自己的意识也晃出了脑子，不管怎样，反正他眼前一黑，就什么也不知道了。

等到他终于醒来的时候，他眼前一片模糊，有人凑近他在对他说话，但他只能感觉到来自胃部的剧烈得仿佛能把他自己整个吞下去的饥饿感。

好饿。

好。饿。

“当你实在找不到食物的时候……”母亲的话又响了起来。好吧，妈妈总是对的。而且——管他呢，他快要死了。比尔博努力睁大模糊的双眼，大致估计出离他最近的人的方位，然后伸手抓住那人的衣领将他扯近，凭借着本能吻上了对方的嘴唇。

亲吻只持续了几秒钟，但效果却是显著的。一直叫嚣着的胃终于安静了下来，各个感官的功能也终于慢慢恢复。比尔博眨了眨眼睛，逐渐清晰的视线勾勒出了面前男人的轮廓。半长的头发披散在肩头，一双蓝色的眼睛如同见鬼了一般震惊地瞪着比尔博，而他的衣领还被比尔博紧紧地攥着。

天呐，是这个相当难伺候的领队。

天呐，他真的只是饿昏头了。是谁都好，为什么偏偏——好吧，还好是他。

比尔博慢慢地松开了索林的衣领，小心翼翼地露出了一个讨好的微笑：“那个……我可以解释。”

很久以后。

比尔博一边躲避着索林黏过来的亲吻一边伸手去够桌子上的蜂蜜松饼，嘴里绝望地叫着：“嘿索林！放开我！我需要食物！”

“我可以缓解你的饥饿。”国王一本正经地耍着无赖。

“这不一样！就算不饿我也需要食物！”比尔博终于成功把索林从身上扒下来，抢过一块松饼塞进了嘴里，“人生除了吃还有什么意义。”

“可是比尔博，你不觉得你最近……吃得太多了吗？”索林又挂回了比尔博的身上，意有所指地摸上了比尔博的肚子。

“嘿！”比尔博一巴掌拍上了那只乱摸的手，扬着下巴说道，“小肚子是霍比特人体面的象征！”

“好吧。”国王耸了耸肩，手往衣服更深处伸去，“让我们来看看巴金斯老爷现在有多体面了。”

“索林你别……唔……”

“现在还觉得饿吗？”索林贴着比尔博汗湿的额头调笑着说道，而他的伴侣气咻咻地瞪了他一眼，翻了个身把自己裹进了被子里。

Well，这只是孤山国王和王妃的很普通的一天。

-THE END-

（好饿好饿好饿我真的好饿（这就是每个夜晚饥饿的鱼的真实写照（写得我更饿了


End file.
